From Craving to Cleaning
by greysmerderfan
Summary: Meredith's late night hunger turns to late night cleaning.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Though it would be fun to.

I've decided that writing is fun, especially writing pregnant Meredith (who I can't wait to see). This is something that I thought would be fun to see happen on the show.

Big Thanks to TurnMyGriefToGrace for the inspiration and more...love her fics!

Meredith Grey couldn't sleep. Of course, being in the last three weeks of her pregnancy made it harder to sleep and get comfortable nowadays (especially with the baby kicking); but at this moment she couldn't sleep. Itwas three o'clock in the morning and she was awake, and even more than that, she was hungry.

She didn't want to wake Derek up, not only because he couldn't reallydo much about it (even though he would offer to get or make her something) but because he had just finished a twelve hour shift which ended with his patient needing an additional surgery; so she wasn't about to wake him up.

Sighing and looking at the clock, Meredith decides that she needs food and, well, according to her baby kicking her from the inside, he or she wanted food, too. Getting up from the bed, she glances back and sees Derek peacefully sleeping beside her, which if she has to be honest, was a little annoying. Here she was, about to have their baby, and unable to sleep because she was craving food, and he's sleeping soundly (although she can't really blame him for it).

Making sure she doesn't wake him, she gets up from bed and slowly walks out of their bedroom, down the hall, and descends the stairs cautiously (as it's hard to walk down a flight of stairs with a basketball-sized belly) and heads to the kitchen in search of food.

Because Meredith doesn't cook (or do anything that domestic "besides laundry" according to Derek,) she was very limited as to what she could eat, especially because she really didn't want to have to wait for it.

Looking around the kitchen, Meredith tries to come up with something quick and easy that she could eat. She opens the door to the fridge and scans the shelves. Cereal is a possibility—quick and easy—but she doesn't want that. She sees some cheese, carrot sticks, apples and other fruits (because her health nut husband apparently went grocery shopping).

Standing up and closing her eyes in frustration, she sees there isn't anything she wants. But when she spots the bread sitting on the counter, Meredith decides that toast sounds acceptable. More specifically, toast with strawberry jam.

Since Meredith has entered the final stretch of her pregnancy she has (on more than one occasion) found herself wanting something and in the process of doing it, she quickly sees something else that draws her attention, and finds herself involved in multiple projects at one time.

While searching for the jam, she sees that the fridge is unorganized and therefore, she needs to fix it.

Meredith begins taking everything out and putting it on the counter noticing that a lot of stuff is just disgusting. She quickly tosses a few takeout boxes in the trash after opening them to see the contents.

"Ugh. Gross. Why is this still in here?" she asks herself. She discards other items, too, which she qualifies as "gross," "smelly," and "what the hell is this?"

After putting everything she saved back in the fridge, now organized to her liking, she takes out the toaster. But quickly decides that the cabinets need organizing.

In the midst of taking the appliances out (albeit not very quietly,) she doesn't notice Derek coming in the kitchen. Tiredly, he asks "What're you doing?"

"Cleaning," she replies.

"Why are you cleaning at four in the morning?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep because I can't get comfortable. And was hungry so I decided to come downstairs and get food, and saw that the fridge was a mess so I decided to clean it and then, because I wanted toast, I had to get out the toaster. But the cupboards were a mess, so I was taking stuff out to organize them, too," Meredith rambles.

"Aren't you tired?"

Sighing in frustration, Meredith replies, "Of course I'm tired, Derek. I'm exhausted but I can't sleep because I can't get comfortable because the baby is kicking me."

"Ok, ok, I get it. Are you still hungry? Do you want me to make you something?" he asks.

Meredith tiredly yawns, shakes her head and says "No, not anymore."

Derek walks over to her and gently hugs her from behind. "So can we go back to bed?"

"Yes."

Derek guides Meredith back upstairs into their bedroom and they crawl back into bed. Turning to her, he starts to say "try to get some sleep," only to find her completely and peacefully sleeping.

Laughing to himself, he gets ready to go back to sleep knowing that cleaning brings on a whole new meaning for Meredith.

_**The End.**_

Comments, suggestions, recommendation...I'll take everything!


End file.
